internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Tabraiz Shamsi
| birth_place = Johannesburg, Transvaal Province, South Africa | heightft = | heightinch = 55 | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Slow left-arm chinaman | role = Bowler | international = true | internationalspan = 2016–present | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 24 November | testdebutyear = 2016 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 328 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 7 June | odidebutyear = 2016 | odidebutagainst = Australia | odicap = 116 | lastodidate = 13 february | lastodiyear = 2017 | lastodiagainst = India | odishirt = 26 | t20idebutdate = 21 June | t20idebutyear = 2017 | t20idebutagainst = England | t20icap = | lastt20idate = 24 February | lastt20iyear = 2018 | lastt20iagainst = India | t20ishirt = | club1 = Gauteng | year1 = 2009–2010 | club2 = Highveld Lions | year2 = 2010 | club3 = KwaZulu-Natal | year3 = 2010 | club4 = Dolphins | year4 = 2010–2014 | club5 = KwaZulu-Natal Inland | year5 = 2011–2014 | club6 = Easterns | year6 = 2014–present | club7 = Titans | year7 = 2014–present | club8 = St Kitts and Nevis Patriots | year8 = 2015–present | club9 = Royal Challengers Bangalore | year9 = 2016–present | club10 = Northamptonshire | year10 = 2017 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 18 | bat avg1 = – | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 18* | deliveries1 = 263 | wickets1 = 2 | bowl avg1 = 75.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/49 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 5 | runs2 = 0 | bat avg2 = – | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 0* | deliveries2 = 264 | wickets2 = 7 | bowl avg2 = 30.28 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 3/36 | catches/stumpings2 = 1/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 70 | runs3 = 505 | bat avg3 = 8.41 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 30* | deliveries3 = 12,331 | wickets3 = 277 | bowl avg3 = 25.57 | fivefor3 = 18 | tenfor3 = 5 | best bowling3 = 8/85 | catches/stumpings3 = 19/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 57 | runs4 = 95 | bat avg4 = 7.91 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 13* | deliveries4 = 2,478 | wickets4 = 100 | bowl avg4 = 30.11 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/40 | catches/stumpings4 = 9/– | date = 27 January | year = 2017 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/379145.html Cricinfo }} Tabraiz Shamsi (born February 18, 1990) is a South African cricketer. He has played first-class cricket for teams such as Dolphins, Gauteng, Gauteng Under-19s, KwaZulu Natal, KwaZulu-Natal Inland, Lions, and Titans. His batting style is right-handed and he is known for his slow left-arm chinaman bowling. He has been criticised for his fielding during the one day and T20 series against India by dropping more than 6 catches. Domestic career Shamsi was the leading wicket-taker for the St Kitts and Nevis Patriots in the Caribbean Premier League T20 in 2015. He was included in the Easterns cricket team squad for the 2015 Africa T20 Cup. In April 2016, Shamsi was signed by Royal Challengers Bangalore as a replacement player for the injured Samuel Badree during the 2016 IPL and made his debut against Rising Pune Supergiants at Maharashtra Cricket Association Stadium in Pune where he took 1/36 in 4 overs as Royal Challengers Bangalore won by 13 runs. In August 2017, he was named in Stellenbosch Monarchs' squad for the first season of the T20 Global League. However, in October 2017, Cricket South Africa postponed the tournament until November 2018. He was the leading wicket-taker in the 2017–18 Ram Slam T20 Challenge, finishing the tournament with 16 wickets from 11 matches. He was also the leading wicket-taker in the 2017–18 Momentum One Day Cup, with 26 wickets in 9 matches. International career In May 2016, he was named in South Africa's squad for the 2016 West Indies Tri-Series which started the following month. He made his One Day International (ODI) debut during the tournament on 7 June 2016 against Australia. He made his Test debut for South Africa against Australia on 24 November 2016. Nathan Lyon became his first test wicket, which he captured in his debut Test. He made his Twenty20 International (T20I) debut for South Africa against England on 21 June 2017. Virat Kohli became his first T20I wicket, which he captured in his 3rd T20I. External links * Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:South African cricketers Category:South Africa Test cricketers Category:South Africa One Day International cricketers Category:South Africa Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers